1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fuel tanks and more particularly to a baffle assembly for a fuel tank for an automotive vehicle, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a fuel tank is equipped with a baffle assembly for preventing a large quantity of fuel from flowing or moving at one time, whereby to reduce the noise caused by fuel movement and the possibility of malfunction of a float as much as possible. An example of such a baffle assembly is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No 62-108126 and also shown in FIG. 14.
Referring to FIG. 14, a baffle assembly 1 is made of metal and spot-welded to the inner surface of a fuel tank main body 2. The baffle assembly 1 consists of a horizontal wall member 3 and a vertical wall member 4 attached thereto. The horizontal wall member 3 is formed with a number of openings 5 to allow restricted flow of fuel therethrough.
A disadvantage of the prior art baffle assembly is that it is heavy since it is entirely made of metal.
Another disadvantage is that for the reason of weight the baffle assembly cannot have a sufficient number of and sufficiently large or spacious baffle wall members and therefore cannot reduce the noize caused by fuel movement to a desired extent.